


Dean Just Needs a Hug(even if he won't admit it)

by videogamedoc87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley and Feelings, Dean Needs A Hug, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs a hug.....yeah that's all I got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Just Needs a Hug(even if he won't admit it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izzy_Hiddles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Hiddles/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to Izzy_hiddles. And to our random fandom convos.

Dean Winchester needed a hug. Not according to him of course. But Sam Winchester, his younger brother, could tell. Dean was twitchy and forcing Sam to sit right next to him in the car. So one night while Dean was sleeping Sam prayed to Castiel. The angel appeared immediately. "Is everything ok Sam?" "Yeah Cas. I just need your help with something. Dean needs a hug. A big one." Cas looked at Sam blankly. "A hug? Um, ok. How do you know this?" Sam sat down in a chair and motioned Cas to sit across from him. "He's been really twitchy and clingy lately. Somehow there is always a reason I have to sit right next to him in the Impala. And he's always right on top of me when I'm cooking and researching." Cas sat awkwardly, "Ok. How can I help?" 

Sam leaned forward and rested his head on his hands. "I need you to summon Crowley," he mumbled. Cas started. "Did you say you want me to summon Crowley? Why?" Sam sighed, "Cause I think he and Dean had a bond and I'm pretty sure they miss each other. And Crowley could probably use a hug too." Cas nodded. "You're right. They did have a bond. And from what I have seen the King does indeed miss Dean. It will take sometime for me to get the ritual set up." "That's fine. Let's try for tomorrow night?" Cas nodded in assent and the two parted ways. 

The next night Sam made Dean's favorite for dinner. Cheeseburgers and fries with a homemade cherry pie for dessert. "Ok Sammy. What's going on?" Dean asked after gorging himself on food. Sam looked at him warily. "What do you mean? I can't just be nice to my brother who just came back to me." Dean glared at Sam. "Something's up. What did you do Sammy?" At that moment Cas appeared with Crowley and "CHUCK?!??" Sam and Dean yelled simultaneously. "Hi boys," the ex-prophet said with a friendly wave. "I heard there was an awesome group hug happening tonight." Dean looked at Sam. "Really Sammy?!?!" Sam grinned guiltily. "Yep. You need it big brother."

Dean tried to punch Sammy but the taller man hid behind Crowley. The King of Hell glanced behind him. "Moose I really don't think I'm the best person to hide behind." "But Dean won't hurt you. He likes you. And he misses you." Crowley and Dean rolled their eyes. Chuck huffed. "Just admit it. I'm all knowing. You guys missed each other. It's ok." The demon and the hunter inched closer together. Sam got annoyed with their slowness and shoved Crowley into Dean. "Just hug and kiss already!!" Dean looked at the smaller man and smiled softly. The demon wrapped his arms around Dean's waistd his face against the hunter's chest. The taller man finally put his arms around the demon's shoulders and rested his head on top of Crowley's. "I did miss you. They aren't wrong. We had a lot of fun together." Crowley nodded. "I missed you too Squirrel." 

The three watching finally broke out of their stupor and Chuck was the first to join in. He squirmed his way between the two men. "GROUP HUG!!" He yelled. Cas and Sam shrugged and looped their arms around the whole group. Chuck managed to wiggle and arm free and snapped his fingers. "Oh hi dad. Is there room for me?" a familiar voice asked. Sam and Cas's heads whipped around. "GABRIEL!!" they exclaimed. The hunter and the angel broke off and smothered the small archangel in hugs. "Jeez guys! Nice to know I was missed." Another familiar voice piped up. "Idjits." Everyone turned to see Bobby Singer leaning against the door frame observing with a fond smile. There was a commotion and all of a sudden he was being kissed very thoroughly by Crowley. The elder hunter stood stock still for a moment before kissing back. Sam and Dean watched wide-eyed before grabbing their respective angels(Dean grabbed Cas and Sam grabbed Gabriel)and kissing the life out of them. 

Chuck smiled and disappeared with a snap.


End file.
